Bauble
by Chibes
Summary: Makai and Reikai have learned about the reemergence of the Shikon no Tama and Sesshoumaru-sama isn't happy about it. He sends Kagome off to convince the kings under Sesshoumaru's control to not seek it. A request fic for: animeangel088
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own InuYasha. **_

_**This story is Dedicated to Animeangel088.**_

Yomi sat upon his throne listening to one of his subjects tell him rumors that the Shikon no Tama was discovered to be on the human world. Shura turned to his blind 'father' "Papa, will you go seek it? I heard that it can make your wish come true. You could regain your sight."

Yomi shook his head, "I lost my sight a long time ago. I grew these ears just for that purpose. I do not need to be able to see to become stronger. Besides, Shura, using an artificial way to gain strength cheapens your victory."

"Wise words, King of Makai."

Yomi's ears twitched as his nose took in a most heavenly scent, "Who are you? And how dare you enter here with out announcing yourself."

"My apologies, I am Kagome, the envoy sent by the Lord of the West. Sesshoumaru-sama asked me to visit the kings under his control. It is nice to see your blindness has not affected your ability to rule. And who is this little one?"

Yomi straightened up, "What is the purpose for your visit? I doubt it was to inquire about my blindness."

"Not completely. If we may have a private audience. I'll like to discuss matters further."

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Yomi stood. "Tomorrow, we will have that audience. Right now, I am famished. Shura, could you show Kagome-san to the guest suite so that she may freshen up before supper."

"Yes Papa. Come, Kagome-san."

The 20 year-old miko smiled at the child and resisted the urge to cuddle him. She always had a soft spot for children. Even now, she loves being around Kirara and her kittens when the priestess is in Makai. Kagome's mouth opened in awe, the guest suite was elaborately decorated. Sending a second smile to the child, "Would you like for me to help you wash up for supper?"

"You smell like dog."

Kagome giggled, "Of course I do. I don't know if you know this, but the lord of the West is a dog demon. I do tell him to control his shedding but he doesn't believe he has a problem."

Quickly Kagome washed both herself and the young clone and the two headed into the dining room, where Kagome spotted her travel companion, Shippo, "I see you made it finally. Was the village lovely?"

"I found some good shops but I was surprised you didn't meet up under the tree like planned so I went searching for you."

Kagome nodded and softly explained to Shippo in English to have him explore the kingdom and keep his ears to the ground for any rumors while she stayed there and discussed the very dangerous ramifications of what could happen if any one discovered the jewel and used it.

Shippo frowned thoughtfully but replied in Japanese, "Are you sure you can trust him?"

Yomi bristled at this, he wasn't sure what the envoy of Sesshoumaru said but he knew that the kitsune was speaking about him. But Kagome's reply settled his ire, "Hai. Sesshoumaru-sama trusts him. And he seems like a good person."

Shippo nodded and pressing a kiss to his mother's forehead he leaped from the dining hall window and streaked towards town intent on hitting up the local pub for drinks and information.

Yomi replied noncommittally, "I see your friend wasn't able to stay."

Nodding, Kagome explained that he was more interested in the local scene than the stuffy politics that was castle life. He wanted to make sure that she was safe before he returned to the locals.

Yomi held his arm out in gesture for the woman to hold on to and was pleasantly surprised to find that her arm like her voice was soft and gentle to the touch.

She smiled and asked him to lead the way. Shura had jumped ahead of the group and was already in the dining hall. "You aren't a demon."

Kagome giggled, "No I am not. Sesshoumaru-sama discovered the importance of having a spiritually aware human in his employ. I can filter between the barrier unhindered which is a powerful asset and I don't stink according to him."

The blind king allowed a smile to grace his face, she definitely did not stink especially since she washed off the smell of dog from her person. 'Attract more information with honey than vinegar.' "If I may? I would like to know how you look like."

Not expecting that, the miko stilled next to the youkai, "Of course." And led the demon's hands towards her face. Yomi was pleased to 'see' that she was as beautiful as her smell and shorter than her aura was projecting. He couldn't help but ponder what colour her hair, skin and eyes were, a thought that hadn't crossed his mind for years when a voice interrupted him, "Blue."

"What?"

"My eyes are blue. You were mentioned you wanted to know the colour of my eyes. They are blue."

"I apologize I didn't realize I had said that aloud. We've reached the dinning room. If you would allow me to direct you to a seat, the servants can begin bringing out supper out."

Kagome gave a nod as well as a verbal murmur of agreement and was led to the seat to the left of the head of the table with Shura to the right of what was obviously Yomi's chair. That evening meal was the most energetic one Yomi had experienced in years. When Kagome's words to Shura's innocent question of if she knew Yusuke Urameshi surprised him, "Yusuke-chan? He's my cousin. His mother and my mother are sisters. I haven't seen him in about 5 years though."

Mentally adding to herself, 'Since I first fell into the well. I wonder if I could ever tell him about my adventures. But wait…'"How do you know him?"

Shura then went into telling Kagome about the Tournament and how he had the chance to see Yusuke fight in the tournament to be king of Makai. Kagome smiled, "Yusuke-chan never struck me as the type to want to deal with Politics. But I see he chose his ally well. Yomi-sama seems wise and benevolent."

Yomi felt an invisible flush on his face at those words of praise, "Flattery would not cause us to speak of business before our scheduled time."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Yomi-sama."

The king bit back a retort. For some reason this woman was unknowingly bringing out a playful side of his personality. Something he was trying to repress. He could imagine her batting her eyelashes at him with her quip. It made him wonder how the rest of her looked, he knew what her face felt and looked like now his mind wanted to know if her body matched the attractiveness of her face. 'It must be close to mating season for me to be so interested in a woman I just met. Though she does smell heavenly.'

Yomi shook those ideas from his head and proceeded to question Kagome on her cousin storing fascinating facets of Yusuke's fear of spiders and how when he was a young child he used to tell Kagome that he wanted to be a princess, that it wasn't fair for her to be the only princess. Something he could never imagine the toushin doing. "Of course I think that is why Yusuke is so macho now a days. To live down that humiliation."

"As amusing as it is to hear of Yusuke's childhood. How did a human like you meet with Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I interested him. I was this annoying little puzzle he couldn't figure out. So he decided to collect me."

"What do you mean you interested him?"

"I wouldn't die when he tried to kill me. That intrigued him. I was a companion of his half brother at the time."

Yomi nodded to himself; that made sense. Hanyou's often were able to pass through the barrier freely. He must have met Kagome on the other side and brought her through to Makai where the old dog met her.

"**Yomi! Where are you?**"

The room to the dining room opened and in strolled a disgruntled Yusuke Urameshi.

Kagome smiled to herself, "Really Yusuke-chan. Don't you know you are supposed to be announced before you enter a home."

The detective did a quick double take. He wasn't expecting to see Yomi with anyone, especially a woman. He had always thought that having himself cloned as Shura was enough of the interest he had in propagation. Once the shock of seeing the blind king with someone wore off he realized he recognized the person calmly sipping soup next to Yomi, "Eh, Kagome?"

Yomi felt his forehead twitched, he normally enjoyed having the detective around but he liked being with Kagome and listening to her speak. "What brings you here, Detective?"

Yusuke focused on the youkai feeling his irritation under the surface. "Koenma heard that there were demons hoping to gather together and get some jewel. Kurama went to speak to Sesshoumaru to see what he knew about it. And Hiei is with Mukuro to gather information while Kuwabara is handling things on the Ningenkai side. With his spiritual awareness Koenma believed him best to find it. But we can talk about that later, Yomi. Kagome, What the hell are you doing in Makai?"

Kagome set her spoon down, "I was eating soup with Yomi-sama and Shura-kun before you interrupted. My question, dear cousin, is does Atsuko-oba-san know you are here?"

"Does your mother know?"

Kagome nodded, "I see no reason not to tell her. InuYasha does pick me up from the shrine when he or Sesshoumaru-sama are in need of my services."

Yomi interrupted the two, "Why don't you sit down Detective since you seem so willing to talk business I may as well handle the business with Kagome-san first before we handle your matters."

The Spirit Detective did so while Kagome cleared her throat, "Yomi-sama I would rather discuss that in private."

Yusuke swore as he stood up, "Fuck no, I want to know why you are here and how the hell do you know demons."

Kagome arched an eyebrow at his language but she remained silent, trying to not loose her temper as Yusuke's protests got louder and louder. "Shut up, cousin. I am not deaf neither are Yomi-sama nor Shura-kun. Youkai have sensitive hearing and I'm certain Yomi-sama-s hearing is even more developed."

"You do not have to refer to me as -sama all the time. I believe Yomi will be fine.

And, Yusuke, she isn't here as your cousin. She is here on official business from Sesshoumaru-sama and if that information is of a confidential nature. I would ask you to respect that."

"You are ruling in my steed I have a right to know what's going on!"

Kagome interrupted the rising tension, "I would tell you as my cousin and a king of Makai but the fact remains you are here as an agent of Reikai and Sesshoumaru-sama cannot afford to let Koenma get his greedy little hands on the information. That is why he sent me out to handle this matter."

Yusuke huffed and settled back down, "I won't tell the toddler. I bet you are here about that jewel to if that old dog doesn't want Koenma to know about it. He sent you out here because if he was traveling himself it would have attracted Reikai's attention. Isn't that right."

"Your grades are a poor reflection on your intelligence, Yusuke. Yomi-sama if you are willing to discuss the matters tonight I will gladly go to a conference room."

* * *

Kagome laid in bed afterward. Yomi had cut the meeting short just allowing Kagome to start explaining the repercussions of hunting the Shikon no Tama. She had no chance to explain that Sesshoumaru wanted no one hunting the jewel. She had to make sure Yomi understood the importance of not seeking the jewel. And she had to do it soon for some insane lapse of judgment, Sesshoumaru allowed InuYasha to speak with Mukuro. Knowing those two, they would come to blows soon enough. But now she had the unwanted presence of Reikai meddling in the affairs. "Just what I need, Koenma sticking his pacifier breath where it doesn't need to be. Must be nuts if he thinks he's going to get any information on the Shikon no Tama from Sesshoumaru."

Yomi then focused his attention on what Yusuke was doing, wincing mentally when he heard what sounded like a chair being thrown against the wall, "FUCK IT. Why the hell is Kagome mixed up in all this. She JUST got better from her sicknesses too. Fucking Pacifier Breath better explain to me what is really going on here. He's nuts if he thinks I'm going to risk anyone's life for a stupid rock. Damnit! I'm just going to shake answers out of Kagome. She's hiding something….why didn't she tell me she knew about how demons were real. I thought we were family."

Yusuke stilled in his room as the realization crept in, that Kagome, his baby cousin, had a whole other life. Something she didn't feel like sharing with him. But he had to reason he didn't tell her about being a spirit detective. Shaking his head, "Doesn't matter, I'm older. She should have told me. I could have protected her."

* * *

Morning brought to Yomi, a cranky detective and a bright-eyed and bushy-tailed Kagome. Yomi decided to deal with the friendlier of the two at the moment, "Kagome-san you have my word that I nor my own will look for the cursed jewel. I have heard stories of how those who sought its powers have been punished. Lives destroyed, love lost, the fighting. I am rather fond of this peace I have found; thanks to Yusuke."

Kagome nodded relieved, she was worried if he went after it who would watch and rear Shura. "Thank you, Yomi, and please call me Kagome. Now that my business is done; I would like for us to be friends."

Yomi sent her a smile, wishing he could see her smile that was sure to light up her eyes. Yusuke choked, he never seen a smile like that from Yomi. But before he could ask what was going on between the two when Shippo ran in, "Kagome! They know where it is hidden in Ningenkai. I overheard some demons talking about how they had a group from the other kingdoms that were going to gather together to a rip in the barrier and head to the shrine."

Kagome and Yomi both stiffened, "This occurred in my kingdom you say?"

Shippo turn to the king, "Yes I overhead them last night."

Kagome bit her lip worriedly, "Did you kill them Shippo?"

"Not yet. I want to follow them to where they are meeting the other demons before I dispatch of them. I came to see if you wanted to join in on killing them."

Yusuke stepped in, "First off who the fuck are you? And secondly Kagome isn't going anywhere nor is she killing anything."

Kagome put her hands on Yusuke's chest, "Yusuke, please calm down. This is Shippo. He is my travel companion while I'm helping Sesshoumaru-sama. Shippo-chan, can you go without me? I'll go on ahead to Mukuro-chan's palace. I'm certain she and InuYasha are at each other's throats by now."

Yomi interrupted the two, "Shippo. if you do not mind I would like to join you. I must show my people that I will not tolerate this sort of behaviour."

The kitsune shrugged, "Why not. Kagome will you be okay getting to Mukuro-sama's place without me?"

Pressing a kiss to the kitsune's cheek, "Be safe, Shippo, and watch after Yomi."

The kitsune teased him mother gently, "So little time with him and you already have feelings for him."

"Shut up kit. I may love you but I can still kick your butt worse than Sesshoumaru can."

Shippo began whining but Yomi yanked the kitsune with him. "Come we have no time to waste."

Yusuke frowned but turned to his cousin. "I don't like this but I'll get you to Mukuro's safely. And along the way I want you to tell me about what's going on and why are you here."

The cousins departed from the king and kitsune and headed east, while the others headed west.

"You like Kagome."

Shippo left it as no question. He knew that the miko tended to attract youkai admirers like honey to flies. And from the miko's handling of him, looks like she was feeling something more than friendship for the blind youkai.

"What do you mean?"

"Just remember you have to deal with Sesshoumaru, he wouldn't want to give up his human that easily. He isn't that fond of humans he has only tolerated 3 throughout his history, InuYasha's mother, a human girl, and Kagome. He zealously guards what is his."

* * *

"How do you know that old dog?"

"Sesshoumaru? I met him through his half brother. Apparently the shrine is on his birthright. The Goshinboku actually housed his body when he tried to go after the Shikon no Tama over 500 years ago. You know the shrine was built in honor of Shikon no Tama and its last guardian. That's also why Sesshoumaru feels so strongly about the demons looking for it. Its his father's legacy that he acts honorable about this. If youkai find out that home is the shrine built to honor the legend they might think that it is there and go after Jii-chan and kaa-san, and Souta."

Yusuke froze he never thought about it that way. "Shit! this is some mess. Don't worry Kagome. I won't let anything happen to them. I promised to protect you when we were little."

Kagome felt a small smile grace her face, "That you did. I hope Shippo-chan and Yomi will be okay."

"What is up with you and him? He was not normal when I saw you two. He normally never smiles that much. And that punk-ass kitsune."

Kagome's smile turned into a full blown case of giggles, "You really are a lot like InuYasha, cousin mine. Shippo and I have known each other for a long time. Seems like forever. I met him when I was 15. But I don't know what you mean about Yomi. He seems like a nice guy."

"Nice guy? And do you think that bow and those arrows are going to protect you from some of the more stubborn youkai?"

She looped her arm through Yusuke's "Well, good thing you are here to protect me."

* * *

Yomi had to admit to himself the kitsune was not a bad travel companion. Once they clarified that Shippo was not interested in Kagome in any way other than familial. They traveled along in relative silence. The only noise was the thundering steps of the youkai they were trailing.

But the three they were trailing set up camp for the night and Shippo and Yomi set their camp up far enough that they could not smell them but within distance of Yomi hearing them and within sight of the smoke of their campfire. "So who is that Spirit detective and why is he so protective of Kagome, I thought InuYasha's over protectiveness was bad."

"Yusuke is apparently Kagome's cousin."

Shippo cursed under his breath, "Sesshoumaru is going to have a field day over that. He doesn't want Reikai knowing about the last miko."

"Miko? Kagome's an actual miko?"

Shippo cursed again, he didn't mean for that information to be out. "She seems to trust you. So I'm going to trust you to not inform anyone. If that toddler gets a hold of Kagome; he's going to turn her into his weapon."

Yomi didn't like the thought of Kagome being forced to kill. She seemed the sort to value life. "I am more honorable than to betray a confidence."

Shippo nodded, "She doesn't like people knowing because of those old animosities. She isn't like the other mikos in the past. She fell in love with a hanyou and befriended youkai left and right. She believes a person's actions make them good or evil not if they are youkai or human."

* * *

Kagome pulled out an arrow and armed her bow. "What are you doing, Kagome"

"I sense youkai, Yusuke. Do you sense it?"

"I don't sense anything. Are you okay?"

Before Kagome could respond, she was grabbed by the throat and slammed into a tree with a shorter youkai holding her up, "Onna how could you sense me. Speak now or I'll put you out of the misery that is your race."

"Hiei, what the fuck? Let her go! I don't want to have to fight you."

A female walked into the field and eyed her general, "Hiei, I suggest you let go of her before she makes you."

He scoffed at the woman he sensed no spirit energy from, "She is no challenge I could kill her faster than she could blink."

He was suddenly thrown back by a blast of holy-ki. "I never understood why youkai like to underestimate me. You seem to be a friend of Mukuro-chan and Yusuke or I would have eliminated you."

* * *

Shippo's head jerked up at that flare of Kagome's energy, "Shit, Kagome's under attack."

Yomi replied, "That energy attracted the attention of those we are following. They are discussing going after it. But one made mention to stick with the plan and wait for the others to get there."

Shippo cursed, "Why wasn't her cousin protecting her, I thought I heard the Toushin was tough. I want to go after her but I don't want to leave these guys. And I don't want to let you out of my sight."

"Does that have to do with your inablilty to trust me."

"No, Kagome, asked me to keep you safe. That's the only reason I haven't left you to check on her."

Their conversation was interrupted by a flair of what Yomi recognized as Yusuke's energy, "Yusuke will finish off whatever threat was there. Now the demon's have decided waiting there would be the best bet. They believe that flair would have killed whatever that energy source was."

* * *

Hiei got up again but Yusuke kept his finger on the hybrid, "Friend or not. I'm not letting you hurt my cousin."

Hiei paused shocked, he never knew that Yusuke had family outside of the alcoholic mother. He sheathed his sword, "Hn."

Kagome peered from over Yusuke's shoulder at Hiei, but before Kagome could greet the demon; Mukuro interrupted, "What brings you here Kagome and Yusuke. Though I would have to guess it is about the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome nodded grimly, "That it is. I wish I were here under more pleasant…"

"BITCH! What are you doing here?"

Kagome sighed, she should have known InuYasha would come running after her burst of miko-ki. "InuYasha, how nice to see you too. Can you be a dear and go where Shippo is. He found a group of demon who found the shrine in Ningenkai and are planning on storming the barrier in an attempt to get the jewel. I'm sure they are waiting for the other youkai to meet up with those from Yomi's kingdom."

"You worried about the runt?"

Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder, having left her position from behind Yusuke, "He is taller than you InuYasha. But yes, I am worried for Shippo and for Mukuro's sanity. I'm certain you and Mukuro-chan have been driving each other up a wall."

The two newcomers to the dynamic that was Kagome, Mukuro and InuYasha's friendship froze as a sound they have never heard came from the scarred demon. She was giggling like a school girl. "Kagome, it is always a pleasure to have you around. You should see if Sesshoumaru-sama will let you spend some time here. I would like to have you help with the healers of the palace. I'm certain they could use some help. We have dealt with some casualties with some of my subjects having delusions of getting their hands on the Shikon no Tama."

Frowning she made to apologize but Mukuro stopped her, "It is not your fault, Kagome-chan. No one died but there are several injured. So if you could be so kind as to lend us your healing powers I would be grateful."

Kagome nodded and quickly strode after Mukuro on the way to the palace.

* * *

Shippo groaned to himself, it was almost sunrise and he was bored damnit! When he travel with Kagome she kept him entertained but Yomi was just sitting silently listening to the youkai that he couldn't even listen to. "Damn lucky youkai with good hearing. I'm bored."

Yomi sighed, "If you are bored why don't you entertain yourself. Why not tell me a story about when you and Kagome-san first met."

"She doesn't like being called -san. But I don't think I should tell you that until I get Kagome's approval. Why not tell you one of my favourite memories. When I used to disguise myself as a kit." 'No need for him to know I was actually a kit.'

"Kagome took me in after helping me get revenge on those that killed my father. She and InuYasha took me in, believing I was nothing more than a small kit. Kagome loves her baths. I'm not certain if you noticed that in the day she stayed with you. She always smells nice. Back in those days I used to believe that Kagome and InuYasha were going to be together. They are soul mates after all. InuYasha's love back when he was interested in going after the Shikon no Tama was a priestess named Kikyo who died as a result of an evil hanyou seeking the cursed jewel for himself. We discovered 500 some years later that Kikyo was reincarnated into Kagome. But anyways back to them taking me in. Kagome used to put on a bathing suit because we were travelling with a monk of less than pious repute. And take me to bathe with her in the hot tubs. She would entertain me with fairy tales. But I tell you this to let you know how she looks while in a hot tub. Her skin flushed from the heat. Her long black hair pulled up into a sloppy bun. The blue suit bringing out the blue of her eyes; making them glow slightly. Her bosom heaving from having to throw a rock at the perverted monk to knock him out."

Yomi shifted as the kitsune began painting more and more graphic picture of Kagome in a swimsuit soaking in a hot tub. "I wish I could see her. I never wanted to be able to see as much as I do now before."

He didn't mean to make the king covet sight when he was telling Yomi about Kagome's bathing habits. Hopefully, this won't come back to bite him in the ass. Shippo was about to let the demon know that coveting being able to see would put him at risk of being drawn in by the jewel's corruptive power when Yomi interrupted, "The other demons have all shown up. Apparently they want to make a break in the barrier at first light. They seem to believe that they will need to be at full strength. And someone is coming to our camp right now."

InuYasha jumped into the area where Shippo and the king were, "Runt, Kagome wanted me to show up to save your sorry ass."

Shippo snorted, "You were driving Mukuro nuts again. I think she is really concerned about Yomi here. She seems to like him. She asked me to keep an eye on him to make sure he stays safe. Must think I may need some help doing so. They all look to be S-class."

InuYasha looked the blind king up and down, "So she likes him now. Feh. What do I care."

Yomi stood up his ears twitching in irritation, here was a crasser Yusuke and he was already frustrated from Shippo's storytelling. "InuYasha is it. My name is Yomi, king of Makai. The conspirators have all gathered. I believe it would be most beneficial for us to encircle them and then eliminate them. They outnumber us 4 to 1."

* * *

Koenma sucked his pacifier nervously, he had just gotten his report from Yusuke and Kurama. Apparently Sesshoumaru was putting a stop to any attempt to locate the jewel and that his general and Yomi had killed a group of demons who were about to breach the barrier. That coupled with rumors of a flare up of miko-ki last month in Makai, led to his sucking his pacifier like it's his last lifeline. His father is going to spank him raw if he doesn't complete this mission soon or at least show some progress in something.

He had sent the ogre assistant into the filing room looking up everything to do with the Shikon no Tama, mikos and Sesshoumaru. "We really need to update our Filing system to match this century. Computers would probably have made the hunt easier for Geogre."

Continuing his musings, he reflected on what Hiei told him, that Yusuke and Kurama had both gone to Mukuro's palace and even more troubling Yomi was at her palace as well. If he wasn't so certain that Yusuke was a good guy he would have been freaking out. But thankfully he could trust Yusuke. And of the human member of the team, "I need to get a status update from Kuwabara. Perhaps he has found something useful."

* * *

Kagome continued putting the different vegetables into the pot at the middle of the kotatsu. Sitting down she yelped slightly at a hand brushing against her thigh. Hiei looked at low table critically, still haven't moved from his spot against the wall, "Why are we doing this again, onna?"

"Its tradition to do so when it's cold out; besides its fun to eat together like this. And the blanket keeps us warm while we wait for the Oden to finish."

Yusuke groaned from his position in between Yomi and Kagome. His temper still a little short after the latest spat he had with his fiancée and watching Kagome give Yomi little looks. It was obvious that something was going on between the two but he was having none of it while he was there. Kagome was his baby cousin; his to protect from corrupt demon like Yomi. And speaking of corrupt demon he felt a hand brush past him on its quest, he just knew, to Kagome's leg yet again. Murmuring low enough so that Kagome couldn't hear, he warned Yomi to control himself.

Yomi merely slid his hand back in his lap and smirked, he knew he shouldn't do anything but Kagome smelt so delicious when she was flustered. It was a scent he grew to love the month he's been around her. His mind returned to when he, the hanyou and Shippo had killed all the gathered youkai, plotting to steal the Shikon no Tama. A jewel he had no interest in, until he met the miko. He had to admit to himself he has wondered what it would be like having his sight back; a sentiment Yomi shared with no one, especially Kagome. He couldn't imagine her being disappointed in him after the lavish praise she's reaped upon his person for turning down the temptation that was the jewel.

With a critical eye on the Oden she announced it finished and proceeded to let the others dig in. She reasoned she got to regularly enjoy this with her family while she knew the demons and her cousin didn't have the luxury. Thinking on how Yusuke was raised, she couldn't help the flash of annoyance at her aunt. She had improved on the drinking and the partying now that Yusuke was older but in the miko's opinion it was too little too late. Yusuke was forced to grow up so young in life. Now he was stuck as a lapdog to Reikai looking for a jewel in Ningenkai when he wasn't too busy meddling in her love life.

Kagome shifted guiltily. She knew she should tell Yusuke that the jewel was somewhere safe but recalling the looks of horror at the mere idea of Higurashi Shrine being connected to anything dangerous and that was just the fact that it was built to honor the Legend…her Legend. She couldn't imagine telling him that she was putting them all in danger just by being there. That the pink bauble wasn't a bauble anymore. That she merged with the Shikon no Tama and became one with it. She should confess that she WAS the Shikon no Tama but Yusuke had explained that Koenma was looking for it to lock it up safe. She did not want to spend the rest of her long life in some prison or safe in Reikai never to see her family. At the idea of not being able to see people, she had to admit that Yomi's face appeared at the forefront of those she would miss most.

_**With that concludes Part 1 of 2 on this quaint little Yomi/Kagome Fic. I was asked to write this for animeangel088. Normally I don't consider requests due to fears of disappointing but she asked so nicely I couldn't help but agree.**_

_**The story so far spans 13 pages on Word and with the way things are looking part 2 will be just as long.**_

_**I know I should have completely finished the story but I wanted animeangel088 to know I didn't forget about her request. **_

_**I have a Riku/Sora blurb in the works as well as a GreenLantern(DC Universe)/InuYasha story in the works (just waiting to hear back from an author if I could borrow an idea from her) Foreign Exchange I have the next chapter 90% done but I also have 2 chapters of a Neville alternate arch where it's the story but Longbottom gets the girl finished. Most of the next chapters of Discoveries and Revelations and Family Matters are done as well. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer from previous half applies to this one as well**_

Shooting her cousin an annoyed look at his over protective ways, she stood up from her spot and walked around the table to the empty spot next to Shura and Mukuro. She had grown fond of the young youkai and tried to shower him with maternal affection. Before Yusuke could protest her movement she silenced him with a glare.

Kurama entered the room from washing his hands to note that his spot next to Shura was occupied by the priestess. Correctly guessing that Yusuke had been overprotective, perhaps smothering would be a better term he thought to himself; he silently sat next to the fuming toushin. "Hiei, sit down next to me. You are among friends here. And Shippo is gone to Sesshoumaru-sama's estate so you don't have to worry about his tricks."

Yusuke perked at that, he had a bit of something plaguing him, "That old dog is the Lord of the West, why is he higher ranked then me or Yomi or even Mukuro and we are kings."

Taking pity on her 'older' cousin Kagome proceeded to explain how the known parts of Makai, at least known to Reikai, are actually the Western Lands. That there were the Frozen tundra of the North and the Mountains to the East and the Deserts of the South. The other lords hadn't formed an agreement with Reikai like Sesshoumaru has so Reikai is not allowed to enter those lands.

Yusuke's mouth dropped a little in understanding. He thought the lands were huge but he never realized how big the world really was. His mouth quickly closed when he noticed fidgeting from his cousin. "Stop that. I don't want to see you flirting especially with Yomi. He was Youko's Third in Command."

Kagome stood up and stalked to him, "Yusuke Urameshi, I am a grown woman. I appreciate what you are trying to do but I can handle myself. Why else would Sesshoumaru let me travel on my own in Makai. Besides this isn't the Warring States Era, women are liberated now a-days."

Yusuke tried to interrupt but Kagome wasn't having it. Yomi had to hide the smirk on his face. He understood Yusuke better than Yusuke did at the moment. Youkai have possessive streaks and Yusuke was merely trying to protect what was his. "Another thing. You may be family but you are NOT my Alpha. I think the only way to get it into your head that your sickly cousin of 15 is long gone. I've seen more than you have, Yusuke."

Properly chastised for the moment, Yusuke just stuck his nose in the air with a scoff much like a certain hanyou Kagome fell in love with as a teenager. Unable to resist the urge to giggle, she returned to her seat only to see Shura occupying it and sending surreptitious glances at her and Yomi.

The king feeling the seat next to him was vacant patted the cushion next to him, invitingly. Silently telling her to sit next to him, a request she complied with whole heartedly. Thanks to her cousins meddling, the only moments alone with Yomi were after Yusuke slept and right before she went to sleep. Giving them only ten minutes here or twenty minutes there, this resulted in a frustrated king and priestess.

Eating with the group, Kagome planned the perfect way to spend sometime with, she thought with a flush, her boyfriend, she would feed Yusuke a kernel of information about the Shikon no Tama and have him rush off to follow the dead end with his detective friends leaving her with Yomi and Shura and Mukuro alone.

She knew the female youkai would distract Shura to give Yomi and herself much needed privacy.

Clearing her throat to gain her cousin's attention, "How goes your hunt for the Shikon no Tama, Cousin?"

Yusuke snorted but ate a piece of radish instead of responding. Kagome faked a wince, "That badly. Perhaps to look for the jewel successfully you must go to the beginning. To the origins of how the jewel was made."

Kurama looked up, Kagome had avoided all mention of the jewel the entire time, only to mention that Sesshoumaru was the only one who knew the whole history of the trinket. "Kagome-san, do you know where the location is?"

Kagome took a small drink of her tea but nodded, "Of course I do. What sort of Shrine Maiden of the Higurashi Shrine would I be if I did not know the whole legend. Especially since Jii-chan passed away this past month. Souta never cared to learn the stories and Mama was too busy working at the hospital to hear them all. But because I spent all those years ill I spent a lot of time listening to his legends. It is said that if you go to Higashisonogi in the Nagasaki prefecture. In the hills surrounding the town there is a cave. And in that cave was where the jewel was created."

Yusuke stood up having finished eating, "I don't like how close you are to this case, Kagome. Maybe I should take you to Reikai to keep you safe."

The miko gave a snarl of frustration but took the moment, instead of striking her primitive cousin, to pick up everyone's dishes and take them to the kitchen where she stacked them in order to wash them as soon as she finished cleaning the table.

Mukuro having remained silent spoke up, "Kagome-chan, leave the dishes. Let the servants clean them. You keep taking their jobs with your offers of cleaning. Perhaps we shall enjoy a stroll outside?"

Kagome smiled and grabbed Yomi by the horn the back of the head forcing his head to tilt back. Much to Yusuke's disgust Kagome gave the blind king a kiss, towering over his sitting form. "Let's go enjoy the weather."

Kurama stood up as well, "I'm sorry we will have to decline your suggestion. Yusuke, and myself shall go out to this cave to see if we can learn anything. Kagome-san if you have any other information please do not hesitate to share it with us. We are not the enemy. By withholding information you could be putting countless of lives in danger."

Wincing, Kagome chose to remain silent. She wanted to let them know the jewel was safe in a location anyone could get it but Sesshoumaru expressly warned her of the dangers of divulging too much information about the jewel. She just watched them begin to go when Yusuke turned around and rubbed her head like when she was little and scared, "Don't worry, Kagome, we will get this all straightened out. I know that fucking dog probably threatened you into keeping silent but when we get back I'll protect you."

Tears ran down her cheeks at that old familiar gesture. It had been hundreds of years since she last had him consoled her so. But shaking her head she replied, "I want to tell you. I do but Reikai has me worried. Perhaps, when you come back I can hear about how you got mixed up in all this?"

* * *

Kurama stood before Koenma with Yusuke explaining the need to go Higashisonogi. Koenma looked at the two detectives before him suspiciously, "And how did you come about this information?"

Yusuke scoffed but looked away not answering the pint-size prince, forcing Kurama to do so, "We made some headway in speaking with Sesshoumaru-sama. We received this information from one of his staff."

"Must have been a straight female or a gay male. Keep at it, Kurama, use that kitsune charm; we maybe able to get more information from your informant."

Shaking with suppressed anger with how callously Koenma was referring to Kagome, Yusuke growled out, "A portal to Higashisonogi or are we walking there?"

The child godling had Botan open the portal to the outskirts of the town and Yusuke stalked through. Kurama turned back and apologized for Yusuke, "He is under a lot of stress with the coming nuptials."

Kurama was not going to reveal Kagome to Koenma, he had seen the way that the god was obsessed with the Shikon no Tama. If his gut was correct, Kagome knew a lot more about the jewel than she led on. Resolving once again to question her on it, just to sate his curiosity of course, he followed the annoyed detective.

* * *

Kagome gasped as Yomi directed her to an empty room after Yusuke left, fervently kissing and nipping at her neck. "Finally time alone."

Mukuro wisely took Shura outside to play in the foot of snow as she gave the couple much needed privacy.

"Hentai no daiou," Kagome giggled affectionately as the blind king groped her breasts. Yomi grinned at the expression "Perverted Great King… I like it."

He punctuated his thought with a quick lick to Kagome's neck, causing Kagome to moan softly. The miko decided to return the favor by running a finger along Yomi's three left ears causing Yomi to buck at the sensation, surprised at how good it felt. Since he became blind he had lost interest in fucking women or men. After all one didn't get to be third-in-command of Youko's band on thieving skill alone.

"St-stop."

Kagome looked up from her quest of reaching into his pants, "What's wrong?"

Yomi delicately grabbed her hand and removed it from his waistband, "I will not do this yet with you. I would like to ask for Yusuke's permission to seriously pursue you."

Pushing the youkai off of her, she stood up, fuming at the loss of the mood, "I don't see what Yusuke has to do with anything. I am a grown woman, more than capable of making decisions on my own about having sex, or being in a relationship."

Fixing her clothes that had become tangled in their petting session, Kagome left with a huff, leaving the king with a boner and a headache. Sighing to himself, he set out to handle the situation at hand before he went to speak with the upset woman.

* * *

Kagome sat in a tree watching the flakes fall from the heavens. The snow on the ground lay untouched from her pathway. "Ka-go-me."

Smiling at InuYasha who was perched on the branch across from her, she moved to allow him room, "Hey Dog-boy."

InuYasha hopped onto her branch, "You know you shouldn't be wandering around in this weather. Someone is going to notice something odd when you don't leave footprints in the snow. I hear they are already suspicious with how quickly your scent vanishes when you leave the room."

Kagome laughed, "Its okay, InuYasha, promise."

Wrinkling his nose, "Speaking of scents. You stink of that invalid."

Growling at the memory of the botched private moment, "He stopped right in the middle of it. He said he wanted to ask Yusuke's permission. Gods, I need to show them that Yusuke may have been born a year before me but he is NOT my alpha or boss or anything. And Yomi's NOT invalid."

Seeing the woman whom saved him in so many ways, tremble in frustration, he couldn't help but pull her into his embrace, "It will all be okay. He's honorable. I bet he is as frustrated as you are. doing the right thing is hard. Don't I know it."

Kagome melted into his embrace, "Its not your fault what happened to me happened. In a way I am glad that it happened. I got know you and Sesshoumaru really well and watch him grow up. Yes I'm going to have to bury my family like I did Miroku and Sango. But at least I won't be alone in my long life. I have you, Shippo and Sesshoumaru and even Kouga-kun. But Yomi is different. He's frustrating and…"

InuYasha flushed in embarrassment at the new smell coming from Kagome, it was anger mixed with the heady smell of her arousal. A combination of smells that he loved. Cursing to himself for screwing up any possible romantic relationship between Kagome and himself. It was nearly 500 years ago, he had the woman in his arms in his hut and they were about to go at it when he made the worst mistake ever he accidently called her "Kikyo" and with that one word any hope of happiness between the two as a couple died.

"Eavesdropping is a rude habit, brat."

Shura stepped up to the tree, "What happened to Papa? Why is he frustrating?"

Kagome glared at the hanyou before smiling down at the boy, "He just drives me mad sometimes. Your Papa should be okay. Last time I saw him, he was in a room resting."

InuYasha muttered, "Recovering is more like it."

Mukuro ran up to the boy, "Ah, Kagome, I wasn't expecting you out here. I thought you would be inside with Yomi-sama."

Kagome growled softly again as she proceeded to explain what happened in G terms so Shura couldn't figure out what was going on. Shura looked at the group, "So you and Papa didn't get far."

Gaping silently she whirled at InuYasha, "Did you teach him that?"

Not giving the hanyou time to answer she tackled him out of the tree. The both landed into the snow, the miko resting on top of the hanyou, looking to all the world like a cat that ate the canary.

"Bitch. You could have gotten hurt."

Giggling Kagome replied, "No, you broke my fall. Anyways, at least I'm out of the tree."

* * *

Speaking with a wise woman, Yusuke and Kurama learned about the whereabouts of the cave that housed Midoriko's body along with the bodies of the demons that had attacked her. As they started up the path away from the small town, the old woman called after them, "You won't find the jewel there many a people attempt to seek it there. I hope you know that. Legend says a powerful Dog Demon took it with him when he crossed over, over half a millennia ago."

Kurama thanked the woman and walked away with Yusuke, "That's a better lead then what we had before. Perhaps you need to press to your cousin the importance of making sure the jewel is safe."

Yusuke grumbled, "I don't know what has gotten into her. She was never a liar before. I plan on shaking some sense into her."

Nodding in agreement to Yusuke's plan, Kurama fished out the communicator and proceeded to get into contact with the toddler they had for a boss with the new information.

Koenma felt his head throb as he received word the last known residence of that damnable jewel was Makai. "What did your source say exactly?"

Kurama feeling more than irritated at Kagome and her giving them a run-around repeated what the old woman said word for word. The pint-size ruler realized just like Kurama and Yusuke did that the powerful Inu Youkai was most likely Sesshoumaru or InuYasha. That meant that the jewel was probably sitting under their noses when they visited Mukuro and Sesshoumaru. Even more frustrating was that if either demon had it that meant that Kagome knew about it.

"She probably is in Sesshoumaru-sama's employ to keep the jewel purified."

Perking his head up from its position in his hands he questioned the kitsune on his slip, "Who is in Sesshoumaru's employment? Purified…you mean he has a miko with him in Makai? Damnit my father is going to spank me so hard at allowing a miko into Makai."

Once his muttering over his punishment was over, Koenma gave the two a serious stare, "I need you two to bring her to Reikai as soon as possible. I'll have Botan open a portal back into Makai, where we picked you up, ne?"

With that, he closed communications, leaving Kurama to face the ire of one pissed off Yusuke Urameshi.

* * *

Mukuro looked up from her bath at the sensation of the portal opening on her lands, 'Yusuke and Kurama must be in a foul mood after the wild goose chase Kagome-chan sent them on.'

Sinking into the tub, she couldn't help the smirk grow on her face, 'Serves them right for trying to find the Shikon no Tama. Like she would tell them where it is now.'

A shriek filled the palace followed by Yusuke's cry, "WHO THE FUCK SLEEPS NAKED!"

Kagome glared at the two intruders which were quickly followed by InuYasha and Yomi. She pulled the sheet up to cover herself, "I have my underwear on. I took sleeping yukata off because I felt warm. Pervert. Who the hell enters a lady's room without knocking?"

Yusuke grabbed the yukata she left on the floor, throwing it at Kagome, still pissed about the wasted time, "Get dressed. We have some things we need to discuss."

"Well then GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!"

The group was quickly forced out and the door slammed in their faces. Yusuke turned to InuYasha, the one who seemed to have known her well the past five years when he was busy with the Spirit Detectives to have paid a closer eye on her and the rest of her family. "Where did she get those scars?"

InuYasha turned his head away, "None of your fucking business."

"Osuwari!"

InuYasha cursed again as he hit the ground, "InuYasha, please don't curse. Yusuke, surely you know where the scars came from. You demons have such sharp claws and teeth. And human flesh is fairly frail. InuYasha saved me from the worst."

Yusuke frowned but looked at his cousin whose hair was still mussed from sleep but her eyes were sharp, examining everyone, her eyes lingering on Yomi. 'He's blind right? Why would he run into the room after hearing I wasn't wearing clothes. Perverts, the whole lot of them.'

Kurama stepped forward, "Kagome-san, after informing you of the importance of the jewel being found and put into safe hands, you still led us astray with that wasted trip to Midoriko's cave. We were only lucky to have found someone who let us know around 500 years ago a power dog demon took the jewel with him when he crossed over. That must mean you know where the jewel is right now. Tell us so we can get it into a vault of Reikai to keep it safe. Or do you want demons to still believe it is in Ningenkai putting millions of innocent lives in danger."

Kagome glared at the kitsune, "I was only polite because you are my cousin's friend but who do you think you are? Telling me what to do. You think the jewel would be safe in Reikai? I have heard of thieves entering and stealing from their vaults. Besides the safest place for something that dangerous is someplace that no-one would think of or if they discover the location would not dare to get it."

Her eyes widened at the sensation of demons massing around the palace. "In-InuYasha get everyone to safety. It seems that we will have company shortly.

Don't worry I can handle it easily. It only feels like a couple hundred. But first go to Mukuro-chan. This is her palace. I guess you guys will get a bit of show of what a miko can really do. Just make sure everyone is inside and someplace safe."

Kagome entered her room and closed the door behind her, quickly changing into her miko garb and pulling her hair back in a style much like Kikyou wore. She may have hated being compared to the other priestess but she understood the practicality of keeping her hair out of her eyes. Her last step was to gather up her bow and quiver full of arrows.

When she opened the door again Yomi was the only one waiting outside, everyone else had gone to do as Kagome had commanded. Mukuro quickly ran up to the pair, dressed in her fighting gi. "Allow me to fight them along you."

"This is your palace you have every right to fight but I request you sit this one out. I hope to show all of you that I can more than handle this situation alone."

Mukuro nodded and took Yomi to the higher level, "You may not be able to see but you will be honored to feel Kagome-chan's power. It is quiet a rush."

Yomi protested he didn't want to let the girl fight alone, he wanted to keep Kagome protected especially now that he learned that she had scars upon her body from youkai attacking her, he wanted to protect her from more.

* * *

Yusuke cursed as he watched his younger cousin step out and waited for the demons to come. As soon as the demons stepped into Kagome's line of sight, the miko called out, "What brings you to Mukuro-sama's humble palace?"

The demons were easily mid to high S-class demons, Yusuke had to admit to himself that he would have had some trouble with this crowd.

"Give us the Shikon no Tama and we will spare your life, wench."

Pausing as if to think about it, Kagome tapped her chin, "How about no. If you ask nicely, I'll be certain your death will be painless."

Instead of replying the youkai all began to rush Kagome. Yusuke grabbed the ledge of the balcony about to leap down to help his cousin but InuYasha stopped him, "She wants to show you she is capable of protecting herself. Apparently she is angry at you being a cockblock. She and Yomi were getting hot and heavy when he stopped saying he needed to ask your permission, pissing her off. Let her cool down with these small fry before you two speak."

Mukuro nodded, "I also recommend getting her drunk, she is quite _suggestible_ when she's drunk. Nice and mellow."

Yusuke gaped at her, "Did you and Kagome?"

Mukuro merely grinned and pointed, "Just watch."

His eyes went back to watching the interaction and his mouth dropped when Kagome notched an arrow and let it fly, disintegrating a cool 50 of them in one go. The other demons quickly spread apart so that she couldn't shoot them all. Kagome giggled at their folly. Then she allowed her aura to expand encompassing the whole area allowing the remaining youkai to disintegrate slowly, "You had your chance for a painless death."

Kagome put her second arrow back into her quiver and brushed some dust off her self, "I so hate when the wind blows the dust on me."

Pivoting she returned into the palace, ready and expecting the questions that the damnable Kitsune were to have. Him and Yusuke's sure to be abrasive style of questioning. 'He really is a lot like InuYasha. That is probably why I fell for InuYasha, well that and the ears. They really are cute'

Mukuro was the first to get to her, "Lovely performance. You were showing off for the audience but still nice."

Kagome cleared her throat, "May I get something to drink, I may have swallowed some dust out there."

"You didn't leave foot prints and your scent doesn't linger. It is as if your body is designed to hide easily."

Mukuro came back with a beer, "Kurama, I believe you should wait to ask those questions, she needs something to drink, purifying is messy business."

Yusuke joined the group with InuYasha and Yomi, "Did you and Mukuro sleep together?"

The miko felt her face flush, "Where did you hear that from! Mukuro-chan, have you been telling them stories."

Mukuro just sang out, "They aren't stories if they are true."

Sighing, Yomi muttered he would have liked to see that. Kagome gaped at the youkai, "Fuck, I'm a virgin. We just slept together. I passed out while drunk. Nothing sexual happened."

"That you know of."

Kagome drained her beer, "I feel a headache coming."

She sat the mug down and went to slouch against the palace wall, her head going into her knees. InuYasha knelt by the miko, "I've gotta let the old bastard know about this. You realize this means you will probably be locked up with him for some time."

Kagome looked up and nodded, "Can you ask him to give me a day before I return to him."

Looking down at her huddled form, he couldn't help but agree. With a warning for everyone to take care of her he left and began his run towards the Western Manor. Mukuro frowned it was probably going to be another twenty years before she got to see the miko again, "I'll get drinks for everyone. We should enjoy our last night together."

Yomi couldn't help the feelings of disappointment well up in him at the thought of not having the woman around. Kurama sorted all the information he had gathered, "You have the jewel. Don't you Kagome-san."

Kagome looked into her refilled drink turning the cup slowly, "I was born with it in my side."

Lifting her shirt she showed the sunburst shaped scar, "On my 15th birthday I ran into a centipede demon that had apparently sensed the jewel and attacked me ripping it out of my side I managed to use my holy energy and blast a few arms off. I met InuYasha right after that, he looked so cool when he killed that demon. That was the day I not only discovered the whole youkai are real and not the ramblings of my grandfather but I discovered the whole I have super powers. Too bad there wasn't a transformation sequence; I loved Sailor Moon at that age."

The group sat silently and continued drinking or rather everyone but Kurama drank. Kurama wanted to remain clear headed as she became drunk and loosened those lips so that he could gleam information. That and to make sure Kagome didn't resist when they brought her to Koenma.

Several hours later, he was certain that Kagome and the others were inebriated when Yomi suddenly grabbed Kagome, "I love you. I wanted to ask Yusuke to go further with you because you are worth it. I guess I'm too late."

Kagome blinked some of her bleariness away, "I love you too. We do have tonight."

Realizing that he might lose his chance soon he asked Kagome, "May we see the jewel?"

Giggling, Kagome murmured, "You're looking at it, fox-boy. I got turned into the jewel after InuYasha made his wissh. Jewel didn't like being separated from me so to make sure it never happened I am it."

Everyone, save Mukuro who heard about it the last time, stared at the girl. Yusuke stood up, "What? You're the jewel?"

She nodded and poked the boy in the chest, "Yes, and I'm older than you too. So be nice to me."

"Older than Yusuke?"

Kagome whirled onto Kurama, "No, no, no, I am not telling you about my time traveling. You be quiet."

She stumbled and fell onto Yomi. Kurama didn't stop and continued with his questioning, he wanted to know what happened and if she ever granted wishes and why Sesshoumaru. "Have any wishes been granted since you became the jewel."

The miko nodded then groaned as her head spun, "Yeah, for Shiori around 20 years ago, she wanted to be human for a man she fell in love with. She didn't want him to die and she stuck living a long life. So she wished she was human and gave up being hanyou."

Kurama perked at that, "Shiori?"

"Yeah she married the guy I forgot his name, it was Minamino something or other. I was sick for a good year after that one. I don't like granting. They are all selfish, and selfish desires corrupt the jewel."

She curled up into Yomi's lap, "Can we go somewhere?"

The blind demon stood up, holding onto her, which caused Yusuke to stand in a huff as well, seeing the rising tension between the two kings; Kurama stood as well, "Perhaps I should take her to her room to sleep. I am the most sober and can keep an eye on her."

Yusuke nodded he trusted the thief and Yomi reluctantly handed the now snoozing girl over to Kurama. The fox stayed silent as he started to walk towards her room, when Kagome murmured as she patted his chest, "Shippo, you're such good boy for your kaa-chan."

Kurama gently put her down on her bed and removing her shoes tucked her in on her side. He pulled out the communicator and contacted Koenma. The child prince rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Kurama? Did you get a hold of her?"

Kurama interrupted, "I must have been mistaken."

Fully waking up, the prince glared at the kitsune, his hat falling off in his haste to wake up. "What do you mean you are mistaken?"

"I mean if I am not guaranteed the safe prompt return to Maikai of the alleged miko. I will keep with my standing that I was mistaken about the miko."

Koenma sucked his pacifier quicker in his anger, "This is something I'd expect from Hiei not you. Have you fallen under the miko's spell?"

Kurama shook his head, he knew he would probably be punished for this but he owed it to this girl. If it wasn't for her, he would have never been born. Not only that, though she was evasive, for good reason, she was still Yusuke's cousin and he owed it to him to make up for his lapse in judgement.

"Fine fine I promise to have returned by sunrise in Makai on my honor as a kami."

Kurama snorted, "By this coming up sunrise you mean."

Waving him off, Koenma agreed but on the condition she was to be brought over at that very moment. The fox frowned looking at the girl sleeping on the bed but replied, "First let me wake her. She has fallen asleep."

Closing the communicator, Kurama proceeded to wake Kagome gently, she was burning hot from latent holy energies purifying the alcohol from her system. Sharper eyes, than those that stared at him during his polite interrogation, leveled him a gaze. "Kurama-san, what are you doing in my room?"

"My apologies, Kagome-san, there is someone that wishes to speak with you for but a moment. I have ensured safe return here after he's finished."

Kagome's eyes dulled, "You mean Reikai? I'll do it. I may not like them much but I do not want Yusuke to get in trouble with his bosses. He tried to protect me when we were younger, guess this is my turn."

Kurama clasped her hands, "Trust me, Kagome-san. I'll get us through this. You will have to trust me. I owe you more than I previously thought."

* * *

Yomi turned his attention to Yusuke who was currently spitting at what Kagome revealed to them. "I know that this is a lot of crap but Kurama just took Kagome to Reikai. So if you want to protect your cousin I suggest you get her. Either you do it or I will."

Yusuke swung a fist before calling Botan and demanding a portal to Reikai, "Stop being so familiar with my cousin."

Yomi smirked as he rubbed his sore jaw, he now knew for a fact that Kagome was more than a little interested in him. He quickly followed Yusuke's cursing form, he wanted to help rescue Kagome and being a King of Makai commanded some respect in Reikai.

Arriving to Reikai, Botan told them that they could not enter Koenma's office. He was apparently busy in a meeting.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY MIKO WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?"

Yusuke looked at Botan hoping for an explanation which she was hesitant to give, "Kurama brought the miko that we sensed all those weeks ago and apparently the miko's guardian goddess is Amaterasu and the sun-goddess is apparently very unhappy that her miko isn't out in Makai or Ningenkai."

A second unfamiliar voice also echoed through the hall, "She may be your miko, Ammy, but she is also under the protection of me. And she has been since she adopted and saved the kit. And Koenma, we do not appreciate your attempts to bully our Kagome into joining your rag-a-muffin group, even if her cousin is a member. Kagome is under our protection and has been since before she was born."

Yusuke had to start laughing at the reaming his boss was getting when he heard the second voice call out, "Ammy and I can sense you two out there. Come in and stop eavesdropping. I can make it where you will be overrun with so many rugrats you can't take a step without tripping over one. That or make you impotent what ever amuses me more."

Yusuke huffed but strolled into the room followed by Yomi, who couldn't help but flinch at the second's large squeal, "He is TOO cute! They would make adorable offspring."

Amaterasu sighed, "Inari, you must learn to control yourself."

Inari muttered that the sun goddess was the one who was yelling. But Inari looked at Koenma, "Baby, you are to leave the miko Kagome alone and cease looking for the Shikon no Tama, Ammy and I have made sure its safe."

Inari then turned to Kurama, "Keep a better head on your shoulders, you are a kitsune stop acting like some bumbling kit who doesn't know better. Keep an eye on our miko. And, Yomi, please stop being so traditional in asking for permission, it makes our miko sad and frustrated. May the two of you be as plentiful as rice in a bowl. Yusuke, realize your cousin is a power priestess, she will still need to be protected but she doesn't need over-protectiveness. Annoy me and I'll make it that extra strength Viagra would not be enough to cause you to rise."

The two gods left, Koenma's office with one last warning glass at the nervous toddler. Once they were out of sight, did Koenma slump into his chair, sucking his pacifier nervously. "I think I would rather a spanking from Dad than that ever again."

Kagome blinked, "That was interesting. I never knew Inari-kami was so invested in my sex life."

Yusuke shook his head to clear it before he punched Kurama. "What the fuck, Kurama, I asked you to take care of my cousin not take her to the one place she was scared of coming."

As Kurama stood there, watching Yusuke and rubbing his jaw, Yomi took the opportunity to grab Kagome from behind, "How are you, Love?"

Kagome patted his chest absently but kept her attention on Yusuke, "Yusuke, you realized I came here voluntarily. You always protected me when we were younger. My turn to return the favor and I'd still like to know how my cousin got mixed up in all of this."

She gently pushed Yomi away and placed her hands on her hips, her foot tapping, giving all the air of an angry mother. She even had put the 'Well, I'm waiting' face she perfected having raised Shippo all those years. Koenma gulped being the recipient of the level glare.

But Yusuke had something to say, "You were drunk like the rest of us are, how da fuck are you so sober now?"

She couldn't help the chuckle that burst forth, "I did get to sleep a little, when I fell to sleep I purified a good bit of the alcohol from my systems, so I'm just a little buzzed, I would have been completely sober if I had more time to sleep. But no one's answered my question. And I'm waiting."

Koenma's nerves on edge after dealing with his mother and Inari for the past 20 minutes quickly caved and told her the story about Yusuke dying from a car accident and his subsequent revival. Kagome quietly interrupted, "You believed he wouldn't have done anything to save that child? Yusuke is a good guy and has always been a good guy. A little rough yes but he's always had a heart of gold."

Yusuke made to interrupt but Kagome merely waved him away, "What was his mission?"

Koenma explained it was to bring the Shikon no Tama there and later he had added that they bring the miko that released that energy all those weeks ago. Which he added he was surprised she managed to survive a month in Makai without dying. Kagome crossed her arms and gave a small, "Keh" in response.

The typically Yusuke-like remark sent the frazzled demi-god into giggles. Glaring at Koenma, Kagome snorted. "He fulfilled his requirements just fine. The Shikon no Tama was brought here and so I was I. Now may I go back? I would like to enjoy the night before Sesshoumaru-sama calls me. Let's go Yomi. Let's leave the detectives to their business."

She turned to the grim reaper, "Can you please open a portal, we have some unfinished business to handle."

Botan looked to Koenma who just waved her away, "So you are Yusuke's cousin? What unfinished business do you have with Yomi-sama?"

Kagome looked at the grim Reaper, "Can I trust you?"

Botan nodded eagerly. "I want to get laid."

Her jaw dropped, "B-but you're a priestess…"

"I'm also a woman and a virgin. I say it's about time and I love him."

The blue-haired woman smiled softly and opened a portal back to Makai but instead of Mukuro's home she decided that Yomi's palace was the best place. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the sprit women's thoughtfulness.

* * *

Yusuke scowled at what Kagome said but didn't stop him. Something Kurama couldn't help but comment on, "Why did you not stop them? You were so against that idea earlier."

"She was drunk. I didn't want him taking advantage of her. AND I can imagine her saying, 'You lost your virginity before me and I'm an adult, STUPID."

"That sounded nothing like her."

"Ah, shut up."

Koenma looked at his detectives, "So where is the jewel. She said that it is here."

"It was, Its back in Makai. You only said you wanted it here. You never mentioned you wanted it to stay here."

"Why do you give me such a hard time?"

"My reasons are my own. But I believe Yusuke and I have completed the mission to your specifications. I would like to see my mother and I am certain Keiko is waiting impatiently for Yusuke's return. Unless you want for Inari-kami-sama and Amaterasu-kami-sama to find out you are still pursuing this case after they have asked you to drop it."

Koenma felt his head twitch from the thought of dealing with the two again and waved them away while screaming for George to bring him an aspirin.

Parting ways with Yusuke he went home to speak with his mother, where he found her making dinner for when his step-father. "Shuichi. I wasn't expecting you. Kazuya Hatanaka-san and Shuichi-kun haven't come home yet."

"I met the most fascinating woman at work on this case mother. She said she knew you."

Shiori nodded as she stirred the pot of simmering vegetables not paying full attention to her adult son. "Her name is Kagome, Higurashi Kagome-san. She told me she knew you."

She dropped the spoon when the name triggered memories. "I-I see."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth, that you were a hanyou. And you became human for my father."

"What did you see her about? Kagome-nee-chan sacrificed a lot to help me. If you met her, you met InuYasha-nii-san. It was thanks to him that hanyou started to get treated better back then. But I didn't want to outlive Hideki I loved him. And he loved me. Even though he's gone now, I get to see him every time I look into your eyes."

Shuichi paused trying to figure out the best way to explain that he was born from a soul of a kitsune bandit that entered the body of her unborn son.

* * *

Yusuke held his fiancé in his arms, just smelling her and enjoying what he had to go a month without. "Keiko, do you remember my cousin? I saw her recently."

Keiko leaned back to look at the delinquent more closely, "How? You have been in Makai this past month."

"Apparently getting mixed up with demons is a family thing." His face scrunched up in displeasure, "She's with Yomi right now. Apparently they have fallen in love."

Keiko sighed happily, "That's great. I was worried when I heard about the two-timing violent boyfriend she was with all through high school. Her friends told me all about him. That and when she would finally manage to get to school she would be all banged up. You know what he did. They had managed to get to that stage and Kagome and InuYasha, her two-timing boyfriend, were about to make love. The bastard called her the other woman's name."

Yusuke let Keiko go as he felt the anger start to come over him, he was just with InuYasha and Kagome never mentioned the problems they had. To be used like that, he couldn't stand it.

"I can't believe it I met that Fucker. And Kagome was with him. They were like best friends. And she works for his brother. If I see him again he's tasting the wrong end of my sprit gun. And how do you know this?"

Keiko shrugged, "I went drinking one day with her when you were on a mission. You know she is pretty chatty for a drunk woman. And speaking of drunk, you smell like you took a bath in rubbing alcohol."

Pushing him towards the shower she mentioned she was making dinner right now and if he finished early, he maybe able to get some _desert_ before dinner.

* * *

Kagome lazily ran her fingers through Yomi's hair, listening to his soft snoring next to her. It was as painful as she had heard but he was so gentle to her, using his fingers to help her become more comfortable before they carried on. She wondered what he was dreaming about with that content smile gracing his face.

Smiling to herself, she snuggled into Yomi's side and fell asleep as well, her miko robes all skewed from their earlier activities.

Hours later, Yomi woke up and felt for Kagome only to meet open air and empty bed sheets. He felt the other side of the bed and felt nothing. About to call out for her, the door to his bathroom opened, "Oh, you're awake. I thought you would have been asleep a little longer so I thought to shower and get ready for when Sesshoumaru-sama calls me."

Yomi rose from the bed the blanket dropping to the floor and exposing his nude form to Kagome, "Take a shower with me."

"But I'm already clean."

"I can get you dirty again."

Kagome let out a small shriek as he grabbed her and pulled her into the bed for another round.

After they finished, Kagome sighed as Yomi helped her up and into the shower where they cleaned one another. An hour later, they finally got out of the shower, having been sidetracked several times in cleaning each others bodies to explore it. Once Kagome was dressed she felt that familiar tug behind the navel that signaled Sesshoumaru's calling her. Turning to Yomi she felt herself begin to fade, "Sesshoumaru-sama is calling me now. I love you, Yomi. Remember that."

She yanked out three locks of hair and quickly weaved it into a braid and placed it on his wrist where the ends met each other and merged creating a seamless bracelet. "If you really need me…"

She couldn't finish her thought as she was fully brought over to the Western Manor. Sesshoumaru was frowning at her. He could smell the king on her and not only that, he had to deal with the annoyance that was demons finding out about the jewel. "Miko, if I were not an honorable one, I would have left you to your own devices."

Kagome winced at that, "Thank you for all you have done, Sesshoumaru-sama. I was right to trust you all those years now. You were the only youkai I knew who not only had no interest in the jewel's power, but was also powerful enough to properly protect it."

Looking down at her, the jewel that gave him headaches, he nodded briefly, "You are to remain in Ningenkai for a few years. The lower-class now know that you are in Makai and believe that Mukuro has it in her palace. I will send several of my strongest generals there to help defend her walls until your kitsune does his job and spreads rumor that I am in possession of the jewel. No one dares takes what is mine."

She frowned at that, she had believed that he would leave her here and if she was here she could have had Yomi visit her. But she had to agree with her holder. Her eyes went to the hair-braid that encircled his wrist; she gave it to him to give him the ability to call her. Just in case she ever got into trouble or captured he could call her to him.

InuYasha took Kagome's arm gently, "Let's go. We have to cross the barrier early. I'm sure your brother and mother miss you."

"Ye-yeah, you're right." Kagome followed the hanyou out of the manor, giving one last look at Sesshoumaru who was sitting down with his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama, you do so much for me. Thank you again."

* * *

Cheering, and possibly embarrassing her younger brother; as he stopped the soccer ball from entering the goal ending the game against Keisei Academy cinching the win for Minami Senior High School.

She ran onto the field and gave her 15 year old brother a hug. "I'm so proud of you, Souta!"

He preened under her attention, he knew most people would have been embarrassed if their older sister did that but he hadn't had the chance to see her in over two years, InuYasha was the one to give the family updates on Kagome when she was in demon world, "Thanks, nee-chan."

Kagome caught the movement of a girl around his age coming towards him. Smiling, she told him she would meet him at the shrine later on. She left the squirming high schoolers and began to return to the shrine she had amulets to bless so that they could sell them and make money for the shrine.

Yusuke kept an arm wrapped around Keiko as they strolled through the street when he heard a muffled shriek. Looking around for the source he could barely see a woman in the distance being dragged into the alley, her black hair glistening in the neon store front lights.

He directed Keiko into a store and told her to wait, that he would be back in a moment. Running to where he saw the woman get dragged to, he had to pause in surprise when one of the largest human goons he had ever seen get thrown from the alley onto the sidewalk in front of him. He saw his cousin there having knocked out the first guy and was handling the second guy easily. "Damn Kagome I guess you really don't need me protecting you. But what are you doing here?"

Kagome stepped over the second guy and went to the first guy and after kicking him for grabbing her by her hair, "I was on my way home from Souta's football game. He won. But Sesshoumaru-sama sent me here until the rumors get straightened that its at his house. Right now he doesn't want to worry about me while defending Mukuro's home due to the rumors that its there. What are you doing around these parts?"

Remembering Keiko, he cursed and grabbed her and dragged her in the direction of his abandoned fiancé. Kagome caught sight of the brunette and waved. Keiko waved back once she realized that the woman with Yusuke was not a threat but merely his younger cousin.

"Kagome-chan! Its good to see you. It's been two years since I last saw you. Look at you, you're glowing. Did you finally get laid?"

Yusuke made a face while Kagome giggled, "Yes I finally got laid. Don't worry about me I am much happier now. I'd be even happier if I could see Yomi again some time soon."

The toushin snorted at mention of the person his baby cousin was 'dating?' 'sleeping with'? He didn't want to know what they were really doing. "…so my boss has me on probation until everything is cleared up. So I decided to stay home and work at the shrine in the meantime."

Kagome smiled at her cousin. "At least you can keep an eye on me so that should put your worries to rest. Now I have to get home, I have amulets and charms to bless. Enjoy your date you two."

Leaving them behind, Kagome hurried home, she could imagine the box full of charms just waiting for her to write on.

* * *

Finishing the final character on a charm for luck in love, Kagome cursed her luck in that subject. She had hoped, Yomi would have called her to him but its been nearly two weeks and nothing. Contemplating her situation she wondered if she could have Yusuke explain what to do, then she paused and laughed. He doesn't want her having a sex life and every time Yomi was mentioned in conversation he would close off and end communications. The doorbell rang stirring the miko out of her musings.

"Kurama-san…and Shiori-chan?"

Shiori having heard Kurama's explanation wasn't surprised by the calling of her child by a different name, "Kagome-nee-chan. It is good to see you again. I was hoping you would be back. Shuichi, explained everything to me and I remembered what Sesshoumaru did the last time there was a breach in security."

"Yes, oh come in come in. How do you know Kurama-san?"

The kitsune explained to Kagome the circumstances of his birth. Started when she began to laugh, "Good thing I didn't purify you when you annoyed me. I would never have forgiven myself if I let anything happen to Shiori's son."

Kagome stood and made tea for the two, "Shuichi-Kurama?-san, I was hoping I could ask you a favor. I am not supposed to enter Makai of my own free will. I would ask my cousin but he doesn't very much fancy the idea of my being an adult woman but could you ask Yomi, should you see him again, to call me. Don't tell him how but if he's clever he should be able to figure it out. I-I miss him."

Kurama agreed to her request and took the proffered cup of tea as Shiori took hers. The miko then proceeded to ask Shiori about her life in the last 23 years since she last saw her.

After two hours of speaking and tears Shiori stood up and told them that Kazuya was probably waiting worried for her. Turning to the miko she gave her a hug and when Kurama stood as well, she waved her hands, "You can stay longer if you want. You are an adult.

Kurama shook his head, "Mother, I would feel more comfortable walking with you home. Besides now that I know where Kagome-san lives I can visit her on another occasion."

Kagome stood and walked the two of them to the door thanking them for giving her a small break from making charms.

* * *

Kurama stood in Yomi's audience hall and relayed the message that Kagome gave him. "She really misses you. And I can tell you miss her. She's stuck in Ningenkai right now. Apparently you are able to call her."

Yomi stood frustrated, he had been trying to keep the miko out of his mind these past few weeks believing her locked up in Sesshoumaru's home. "How am I supposed to call her."

Kurama shrugged gracefully, he came here right after he securely brought his mother home. "She said you should be clever enough to figure out how."

Cursing to himself he started running a hand along the bracelet that Kagome gave him when she left nearly 14 days ago. "How am I suppose to do that? Just call out, 'Kagome I want you here?'"

He couldn't see but Kurama watched as the black bracelet on his wrist begin to glow a bright blue light, "I would think so. I think its working."

Yomi frowned but trusted his former boss, "Come here, Kagome."

In between the two of them they could smell Kagome's scent build up and Kurama could vaguely make out Kagome it looked like she was explaining something to someone. And she gave that invisible person a hug before she closed her eyes and apparently was concentrating on the link because she suddenly appeared in the room quickly. "That was much sooner than I thought. Yomi, you figured it out! I knew you were clever…"

The rest of her sentence was cut off because he rushed to embrace the miko, smelling her scent. What he didn't like about her being the jewel was her scent didn't linger. After 5 minutes his room was completely barren of her sweet intoxicating scent. "How?"

Kagome tried to pull back to see him but he wasn't relinquishing any slack. "The bracelet I gave you. Its more than just that. The only other person to have one is Sesshoumaru. It basically allows you to 'own' the jewel and call it to you if need be.

I'm glad you needed me. I missed you Yomi."

"I missed you too."

At that moment Kurama wisely left the two and returned to his home in Ningenkai to give the two lovers their privacy.

_**FINISHED! Dang 21 full pages and a little on the 22**__**nd**__** on Word. I had hoped to find a beta to read over this right now because I did most of the writing overnight and I know I missed some stuff but the person I contacted as a beta never got back with me so I decided to post it anyways. Hopefully you peoples love me enough to overlook anything glaring. I know for a fact pages 3-18 were written over night with no sleep.**_

_**My 2**__**nd**__** request fic ever is finished. The next request fic I am working on is for one of my former roommates she wants a Gakuen Heaven/Ouran High School Host Club.**_

_**I know I should have added more Kagome/Yomi interaction but I kinda like how I have it done. **_


End file.
